Sentidos
by VSV
Summary: -Me causa curiosidad como era tu vida antes de las cirugía -¿Te gustaría probar? -¿Qué tienes en mente Mag?


**Título: **Sentidos

**Autoría: **VsV

**Clasificación: **T, bueno esto podría ser un cuento para niños, pero por si acaso

**Advertencias: **Esto es un femeslash, oh sí, hay una relación mujer - mujer así que si no estás de acuerdo con esto gracias por participar.

**Pareja: **Marni/ Blind Mag

One shot

**Nota:** Como todo en mi vida, los fics no podían escapar de mi infinita dualidad. Este salió de otro Magni algo oscuro que podrán leer en mi lista de fics, llamado Caricias.

Ya saben, esto es solo para diversión propia así que disfrútenlo y espero que dejen reviews ¿Qué no les gustó? Pues también háganmelo saber xD. Espero que te guste sista

Ciao

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta de Mag la había tomado por sorpresa

¿Eh? ¿C-con qué?

Una sonriente Mag la miraba desde el espejo mientras la real le daba la espalda, se arreglaba para el show que presentaría esa noche.

Llevas la mitad del tiempo que llevas aquí mirándome fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso algo anda mal?

No, no es eso, bueno, es que no sé como decirlo pero… tengo curiosidad

¿Ah sí? ¿Y sobre qué?

Pues, esto, sobre…sobre cómo era tu vida antes de la cirugía.

Mmm, ya

No sé, es que eso de no poder ver tiene que ser desesperante, supongo que en algún momento te acostumbras pero debe de ser terrible.

Bueno, no es precisamente terrible aunque si algo incomodo, es como…— una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro mientras pensaba en el modo de explicar a Marni.

¿Es como qué?

¿Te gustaría probar?

¿Probar? ¿A qué te refieres Mag? Tienes algo en mente1— su voz tenía un tinte de miedo

Nada malo, pero que dices ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

No estaba del todo segura, sin embargo aceptó, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

Solo cierra los ojos

Mg se levantó y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba la otra mujer, mientras se quitaba la mascada que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Parándose detrás de ella cruzó las manos por el frente y delicadamente ató la prenda a la altura de sus ojos, asegurándose de que quedase perfectamente ajustada.

Ahora vuelvo

Marni escuchó los pasos de Mag alejarse, sabía que seguía dentro del camerino pero aún así le desagradaba el no saber donde exactamente.

Mag ¿Dónde estás?}

Aquí

¿Dónde?

Aquí- ahora desde un punto diferente

No puedo verte- dijo como algo bastante obvio

Aquí…junto a ti- susurró en su oído, provocando un sobresalto en ella, ninguna de las 2 supo si fue por la sorpresa o por la cercanía.

Marni suspiró involuntariamente llenándose con el olor de la soprano, poseía un perfume dulce, casi tanto como su voz.

Cada uno de tus sentidos es muy importante…cuando pierdes uno de ellos debes apoyarte en todos los demás…el oído, como cuando escuchabas mis pasos y mi voz intentando definir donde estaba…el tacto…

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su rostro y un acto reflejo la hizo alejarse de ese algo que lo provocó.

Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre el sillón y entonces sintió algo suave recorriendo una de sus mejillas, era como la más fina caricia y lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le agradaba la sensación.

…el olfato…

Inhaló con fuerza percibiendo de nuevo el aroma de la otra mujer y algo más…una fragancia sutil que aún no alcanzaba a reconocer, suspiró una vez más buscando la fuente de aquel olor, estaba justo frente a ella.

Es…una rosa

Tómala.

Extendió la mano intentando agarrarla pero ya no estaba donde antes, buscó a tientas pero no lograba más que sentir el roce de los pétalos y escuchar la risa de Mag, como la de una niña que disfruta de hacer travesuras y provocar a los demás

¡Mag! Deja de moverla, ¿Si no cómo quieres que la alcance?

Estiró la mano de nuevo y está vez fue Mag quien le acercó la flor, tomándola con cuidado la llevó a su nariz para olerla nuevamente y entonces sintió algo frio recorriendo su pecho rápidamente, deslizándose por su piel, metiéndose entre su ropa. Una gota de roció había caído desde el tallo provocándole escalofrío y el hecho de estar tan concentrada hizo que sintiera como se erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo con mayor intensidad de lo normal. Un siseo escapó de sus labios y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Esto desató nuevamente la risa de Mag.

No te burles— lanzando un manotazo al aire.

Auch!

No esperaba atinarle, sin embargo en quejido de Mag y el roce que sintió en los dedos le indicaba que así había sido.

Ups! Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- estirándose de nuevo para tocarla.

Sip, no fue nada— contestó con voz tranquilizadora.

Perdóname, en verdad no pensé que te…— ahora sus dedos tocaban algo suave, redondo, terso. Su mente intentaba captar que era aquello pero su imaginación le estaba jugando una muy mala broma al no dejarla racionalizar, siguió recorriendo hacia abajo y la textura cambió.

Tela ¿Qué estoy tocando?

Uno de mis guantes, lo de antes era mi brazo, desde el hombro

Oh…— respiró entre aliviada y decepcionada, sintió enrojecer y solo rogaba porque Mag no lo estuviese notando.

Retomó su camino, otra vez hacía arriba hasta su cuello donde sintió un leve estremecimiento, llegó a su rostro y se detuvo un momento al sentir la piel tan suave casi como la de los pétalos de la rosa que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda. Acarició la tersa mejilla de su amiga disfrutando de la sensación, la tocaba con cuidado, prácticamente con devoción, como si estuviese haciendo algo no permitido y no quisiera dejar rastro alguno. Reconoció su frente, sus ojos, su nariz hasta detenerse de nuevo en su boca ligeramente abierta. Podía sentir la textura cremosa del lápiz labial recién aplicado y pensó que tal vez estaría arruinando su maquillaje, entonces quiso retirar sus manos pero uno de sus dedos fue atrapado por los labios de Mag justo en ese momento. No se lo esperaba y sin embargo no se soltó, fue una sensación indescriptible cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua, no solo era algo físico era…era como si su cuerpo fuese recorrido por fuertes descargas eléctricas. Un nuevo suspiro quiso salir de ella pero recordó que la podrían oír así que lo contuvo, involuntariamente cerró la mano izquierda clavándose una espina.

Ahh— era un sonido mezcla de dolor y placer, se llevó la mano a la cara olvidando que tenía puesta la venda y que no podría ver nada, algo fluía desde la herida.

El sentido del gusto también debe ser tomado en cuenta— no se dio cuenta que su dedo ya estaba libre hasta que escuchó la voz de Mag, quien tomó su mano herida y recorriéndola la cubrió nuevamente con su boca, haciendo una leve succión sobre la herida entre su pulgar e índice , sus dientes rozaban accidentalmente enervando sus sentidos.

No resistió más, sin saber cómo tomó la cara de Mag y la jaló hacía si misma juntando sus labios, besándola apasionadamente, probando el sabor de su propia sangre con el sabor de la otra mujer y deleitándose al sentir aquel beso correspondido.

No se acordaron de nadie más, jamás pensaron que cualquiera pudo haber entrado en ese momento y las encontraría labio a labio desatando esos sentimientos ocultos por tanto tiempo…no, ese momento era solo para ellas hasta que…

_The voice of GeneCo please to the stage….Blind Mag, to the stage._

Se separaron de mala gana, deseaban seguir pero ambas comprendieron que si Mag se retrasaba aunque sea un poco alguien correría a buscarla tarde o temprano

Y esto Marni, es como se siente ser invidente.


End file.
